PROJECT SUMMARY Overall The Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) at the University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences (UAMS) is housed within the Translational Research Institute (TRI) located on the UAMS campus. TRI has built a strong and effective collaboration with institutional and research leaders at UAMS and two other partner sites, Arkansas Children's Hospital/Arkansas Children's Research Institute and the Central Arkansas Veterans Healthcare System. Our mission is to develop new knowledge and novel approaches that will measurably address the complex health challenges of rural and under-represented populations. Our model of collaborative engagement with Arkansas communities parallels our bidirectional interactions with partnering sites through the contributions of diverse and complimentary faculty research leaders. The recent launch of the Integrated Clinical Enterprise (ICE) at UAMS provides our CTSA with the unprecedented opportunity to integrate research into the healthcare environment. This service line model of organization aligns the academic mission of UAMS with its clinical mission to provide comprehensive and quality care to patients. The ICE extends to our regional clinics and includes pediatric and older adult service lines. Previous accomplishments to develop robust informatics platforms and improve translational research workflow efficiency position us for greater future success in translational research over the future funding period. Our translational research workforce will be trained to work in teams and use innovative methods to address health care challenges in our diverse and rural population. Our research will address children, older adults, underrepresented minorities, and those living in rural regions of the state through the existing foundation of strong clinical and research programs and new innovations to communicate research participation opportunities.